


Berck-Plage

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [320]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Survivor Guilt, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I'm sorry, Kelly.  This was all my fault.





	Berck-Plage

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 September 2016  
> Word Count: 461  
> Prompt: "Berck-Plage" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: I'm sorry, Kelly. This was all my fault.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually struggled with how to use this poem as a prompt. There is so much going on, so many possibilities, but nothing concrete would come, no character stood out, until I got to the snippet used and the image of Damien in the limo, arriving at the cemetery just jumped to the forefront of my mind.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Behind the glass of this car  
The world purrs, shut-off and gentle.

And I am dark-suited and still, a member of the party,  
Gliding up in low gear behind the cart."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Berck-Plage"

 

This isn't the way it's supposed to be. It's bad enough that she had to die in the first place. But drowning in a sinkhole after claiming something was in there with her? While I knelt there, terrified and unable to do anything but watch her die. And when the paramedics showed up and pulled her out, they gamely tried to resuscitate her, but I knew it was useless. Kelly was gone, never to return.

And it was my fault.

I spent the next three days hiding away from the world. I tried to bury myself in my work. It was the only way that I could think of to do any justice to Kelly's memory. Perhaps if I could become a better photojournalist, it would honor her and her loss. In retrospect, it was probably one of the stupider things I've done. Not the stupidest though, not by a long shot. Thank God, Amani came and talked some sense into me.

The only way I can explain my reactions in during the funeral itself is my guilt getting the better of me. Listening to Simone and her mother talking about Kelly like that? I just felt even worse than I expected to. Or maybe the whiskey I drank last night to help me sleep didn't mix well with the scent of the incense and beeswax candles. Who knows? I just couldn't stay there and not feel like the biggest hypocrite in the world. We weren't even dating anymore and I'm the reason she's dead.

It was all my fault.

And now I'm sitting in this limousine with Amani, Simone, and her mom. We're right behind the hearse, driving out to the cemetery to bury Kelly. I don't want to be here. Amani nearly got away, but I made damned sure that he came with by pointing out to Mrs. Baptiste that he was also one of Kelly's closest friends. I'm sure I'll pay for that later, but I don't care. I can't do this by myself. Not with her family within arm's reach.

Is it wrong that I want this graveside ceremony to be short and sweet? I've been apologizing from the second she went under the surface of that sinkhole, and I haven't stopped in three days. I need some relief from the agony. The sooner I can get something cold and alcoholic in my system, the better. 

But before that can happen, I'll say it one more time as they lower the coffin into the ground.

I'm sorry, Kelly. This was all my fault.


End file.
